


auxilium

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: A nightmare finally uncovered a certain struggle that she kept deep inside. The night of her death. A memory she won't be able to forget for the rest of her vampire life.And Theo witnessed all.'..I’ve got you.' was his promise.
Relationships: Theo/Reira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Temptation in the Dark `





	auxilium

**Author's Note:**

> here's some comfort feels~  
> a cut scene from my chapter that I posted at the same time, for the sake of organizing lol  
> xoxo

The dusk had fallen when Theo returned to the mansion from his outing to the city, heading to the salon to have a short break and wait for the dinnertime. 

Unexpectedly, he found Reira sleeping on the victorian couch in the salon, a book fell open in her lap. Eyes closed, breathing even and her head leaned back against the couch. An almost exasperated yet amused sigh left Theo’s lips. Without thinking twice, he left the salon to retrieve a blanket and returned to drape over her so she won’t be exposed to the cold weather.

Time had passed since her arrival in this mansion and many things had happened, both good and bad. He remembered the mansion was quite peaceful before she came here and changed everything, _changed his heart_ , but as peaceful as it was — it definitely lacked something.

Her.

A smirk tugged the corner of his mouth as the memories he had surfacing; with this brave, stubborn and defiant girl. Her new fate as a vampire didn’t extinguish the fire she had within her, blending in with the darkness of her nature.

Theo pulled the blanket up to her shoulders to keep her warm, fighting the urge to pinch her cheek. “Should’ve been more careful about sleeping in random places, hondje.” Despite his words, the tone of his voice was soft, his gaze was adoring as he looked at her sleeping face.

Not having the heart to leave her just yet, Theo sat on another couch while waiting for her to wake up.

A smile sneaked its way on his face.

Moments later when she woke up abruptly, Reira gasped as she jolted awake on the couch. But it wasn’t a pleasant awakening, her eyes sealed shut — and to his horror, she held her neck with her hands. “No, no, don’t hurt me..!” As if she was protecting her neck from someone who might come close and attack her.

Theo quickly approached her, kneeling down in front of her. “Hey, no one will hurt you here, you’re fine.” He spoke reassuringly but Reira disregarded his words and shook her head, breathing raggedly and fingernails scratched her own neck. Theo had to peel off her hands and grasped them tight before she hurt herself. “Wake up. It was just a dream!”

“It’s not, the alley, the tall hat.. It’s real..” Reira protested, trembling greatly on the couch as he tried to keep her still. All of the suppressed fear she’d been hiding from everyone was crashing down at once. “Don’t come near, no.. Don’t..!” _Don’t kill me!_ The blanket slipped down on the floor as she kept trashing, refusing to hear his words because what she felt was real. Too real. And she was pushing him away, or at least tried to, because Theo was more powerful. Her hands struggled in his, the fear was palpable in her voice, “Stay away!”

But, that fear wasn’t hers alone.

It dawned on Theo what she might have dreamt about. The same one he had repeatedly, night after night, enough to make him having trouble sleeping at night. His lips pressed in a grim line as his own memory surfaced.

And his heart was _sinking_. Down, down, down, with the sight of her _breaking_ so badly it hurt him.

That particular night he found her bleeding and dead in that dark alley, the moment he thought she died for real before he saw the two puncture wounds on her neck. But he had to be strong for her, so Theo swallowed that memory and put aside his pain and rage for her sake.

Two strong hands shook her shoulders as gently as he could manage, a deep voice shushing softly but it failed to calm her down.

“No, don’t do this, don’t hurt me..” Her voice cracked, tears began to fall but her eyes refused to open, as if she feared she would see the murderer’s face. Reira had done good so far to keep it away from her memories with all her might, to forget that horrible night of her own death. 

Dreams, however, were beyond her control.

Theo sat beside her and gathered her figure into his arms, “I’ve got you, hondje. No one will hurt you anymore.” He placed his chin on top of her head, cradling her, even the spiral of bitterness overcame him. It took a great effort from him to keep his anger off his voice. “I have promised you that, remember?”

Her tears poured down like a waterfall.

“..I’ve got you.” He hugged her tighter.

Reira didn’t answer, sniffling in his chest but her hands clung to him thoughtlessly.

“It’s okay to keep your eyes close, but I’m right here, you’re safe.” He murmured softly, breathing to keep his rage in check. From striding out of the mansion and tearing down the city to find the perpetrator. “You’re stronger than you might think, and even now as a vampire. Listen to me carefully,” He paused for a moment to let it sink in on her. “Trust my words, no one can hurt you.”

He patiently waited until she calmed down — stroking her hair, shushing her with rare gentleness. Even so, her tears refused to stop and stained his shirt but Theo was always insistent with his will.

“I’m here. I’ll hold you when you need me to.” His words of reassurance were met by her utterance of his name.

A soft, broken voice.

“I’m right here.” A hushed murmur repeated over and over again as he rocked back and forth with her in his arms.

Comforted by his familiar warmth and his heartbeat, she’d fallen back to sleep in his embrace. After long enough, Theo carried her to her room where she would be more comfortable. He won’t ever forgive the one who made a girl he had known as a strong, bright girl to break like this. A vampire, or a pureblood, they would pay the price from everything they put her through.

He gritted his teeth, hands balled into fists. Acutely aware that even if he had his revenge, it won’t change her fate.

The memory of that night would remain.

A memory that would haunt them both forever.

A wound that might take eternity to heal.


End file.
